Long Live The King
Synopsis Events Reach A Breaking Point When The King's Madness Puts Francis In Grave Danger Mary and Catherine form an unlikely alliance when deciding how to deal with the increasingly manic King Henry, which puts Francis in jeopardy. Bash finds a boy who lived to tell about his encounter with the Darkness, which makes Bash determined to end it for good at any cost. Lord Julien reveals the truth about his motives, and Lola, blinded by love, finds herself in a dire situation after she attempts to protect him. '- The CW' Quotes Mary Stuart: You're a very imaginative murderer. Queen Catherine: Don’t get sentimental about a father who was never sentimental about you. Queen Catherine: I can't think about myself. We need to think like Queens now. Queen Catherine: We cannot save Henry, but we can save those men! Lady Kenna: Bash, I am of many things. Enchanting, noble, beautiful... Prince Francis: You have already achieved the glory, now do the good! Notes * 'Long Live The King' is a reference to what is said when a new King is crowned. Slaughter Of Innocence. * Olivia D'Amencourt, Leith Bayard, Lord Castleroy, Mary Tudor, and Elizabeth Tudor, Duke Francis and Francis of Valois were all mentioned in this episode, but do not appear. * King Henry revealed he had an older brother named Duke Francis. * Between Toy Soldiers and Long Live the king, at least 6 months have passed. Toy Soldiers. * Mary Tudor has died, and Elizabeth Tudor is to rule.Queen Elizabeth. * Pascal first brings up Visaguard * Lola inadvertently killed Lord Bartos Kill Count. Death Count. * Lola and Lord Julien's house is set on fire, and burned to the ground.Long Live The King. Trivia * Adelaide Kane wore an Emilio Pucci Black Embellished Lace Gown and a Custom Made Nude Leaf Printed Overlay Dress by the Costume Department. Historical Notes * A young King Henry and his older brother Duke Francis were indeed traded by their own father in 1525 as replacement hostages and held in Spain by King Charles V for 3 years until Henry was about 10 years old. Gallery Long Live The King - Promotional image.png Long Live The King - Promotional image I.png Long Live The King - Promotional image II.png Long Live The King - Promotional image IIII.png Long Live The King - Promotional image V.png Long Live The King - Promotional image VI.png Long Live The King - Promotional image VII.png Long Live The King - Promotional image VIII.png Long Live The King - Promotional image VIIII.png Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Gil Darnell | colspan="2" | Duke of Guise |- | Geordie Johnson | Lord Bartos |- | Giacomo Gianniotti | colspan="2" | Lord Julien |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Brittany Gray | Lady Gabrielle |- | Zach Apostoleris | Guard |- | Lucius Hoyos | Pascal |- | Brendan Cox | Duke Francis |- | Katherine Barrell | Pretty Servant Girl |- | Spencer Robson | Benjamin |- | M.E. Lewis | Priest |- | Massimo Fraschetti | Alter Boy |- | Max White | Beefy Guard |- Videos References }} Category:Season 1 Category:Episode